Historia de un taxista
by Aiko-chan02
Summary: Entre un juego de infidelidades y engaños, nace el amor, aunque usted no lo crea. La historia de un taxi, de una pasajera y los tristes lamentos de esta. Inspirado en la canción "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona. UA SxS


**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos los derechos recaen en un grupo de chicas, autoras de mis mangas favoritos, Las Chicas CLAMP. Lo único mío en esto es el One-Shot o song-fic y la idea.

**Aclaraciones:** Posible uso de vocabulario soez. _Inspirado en la canción "Historia de un taxi" o "Historia de taxi" de Ricardo Arjona._ En víspera navideña se puede escribir lo que sea.

* * *

**Historia de un taxista **

**By **

**Aiko-chan02**

¿Cómo contarles mi historia? Si ustedes supieran como ocurrió todo... ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Me culparían, la culparían a ella, a ambos, o simplemente callarían? No lo podré averiguar hasta que se los cuente ¿No es así?; bueno, esta es mi historia, la historia de un taxista.

No era uno de mis mejores días en el trabajo, y mucho menos de mi vida, todo debido a que no hubo mucho peaje. A medida que se acercaba la noche comenzaba a desesperarme y mi mal humor iba en aumento. Decidí que sería mejor regresar a casa temprano, no quería preocupar a mi mujer, y no tampoco tener problemas con ella.

Miré el reloj una vez más, el reloj marcaba firmemente las diez de la noche.

Pero…, justo cuando iba a resignarme a irme a casa, la vi a ella. Se encontraba enfrente a la salida de uno de los bares más concurridos en todo Tokio, alzó su mano llamando mi atención para detenerme, y yo no pude negarme. Sus cabello castaños se encontraban sueltos cayendo con gracia por sus hombros, con una minifalda, y un escote en su espalda, dejándome ver su cuerpo de infarto, tan proporcionado y delicado. Me acerque, deteniéndome para que ella entrara.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo que esta entrara, cerrándolo de manera fuerte pocos segundos después de que entrara. Algo me decía que condujera y así lo hice, sin ni siquiera preguntarle a donde se dirigíame. Mis ojos no pararon de ver por el retrovisor su persona; era preciosa sin lugar a dudas, mas cuando vi que descendía una lagrima negra por su mejilla supe que tampoco era una de sus mejores días. Lloraba por alguien, o por algo, y no tenía la menor idea de qué se trababa. Seguí mirándola, pero aun así una parte de mí decía "¡Ve que pantorrillas!" y no pude evitar ver un poco más a través del retrovisor.

El silencio en el taxi se hizo cómodo, no como antes que comenzaba a ponerme algo inquieto. Sus ojos verdes, sí, de un verde esmeralda, me miraron, se notaba la tristeza en ellos; unos ojos tan hermosos como los de ella no deberían mostrar un sentimiento así, me dije. Sus labios pintoreteados de un rojo fuerte se separaron de improviso…

"Me llamo Sakura" me dijo con voz aterciopelada como el mismo terciopelo, mientras cruzaba las piernas "¿Y el tuyo extraño?" En sus ojos habían dejado de mostrar por momentos aquella tristeza para sustituirla por un son de burla.

No pude evitar sonreír por el apodo que me había otorgado la chica.

"Syaoran" dije con sonrisa torcida en los labios, ella me correspondió de inmediato, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Sin más, ella saco un cigarrillo; le ofrecí fuego de prisa, notando como mi mano temblaba ¿Tan nervioso estoy?, me pregunté a mi mismo. Ella soltó un "gracias" por lo bajo llevándose a los labios el cigarrillo.

Como si fuera poco la curiosidad por saber quién o qué había opacado sus ojos verdes con aquella tristeza era mucho más grande haciéndome soltar una pregunta no tan común y mucho menos para personas que nunca se han visto en su vida.

"¿Por quién llora?" mi voz había salido curiosa, tanto así que ella posó sus obres verdes nuevamente en mí, haciéndome estremecer. Su mirada buscaba algo que no pude descifrar y mucho menos entender. Suspiró resignándose a responder, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a la ventana; privándome, sin saberlo, de observar sus ojos verdes.

"Por un tipo" soltó de manera triste "que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme" Esto último lo dijo con enfado.

"Te recomiendo que no caiga por amores, sino que debe levantarse" le dije, sus ojos se dirigieron a verme desde el retrovisor "Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse" Ni siquiera yo sabía donde habían salido aquellas palabras.

Y por primera vez en la noche me sonrió, y esa sonrisa si le llego a los ojos. Para mí, había olvidado totalmente el recuerdo de tener una mujer que me esperaba en casa y solo tenía en mí aquel tan conocido sentimiento llamado _deseo… _Por primera vez en años comencé a preguntarme cosas que nunca pensé hacerme.

¿_Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

Su voz nuevamente resonó en el interior del taxi haciéndome volver en la realidad, haciéndome entender lo que iba a pasar más adelante.

"Lo vi abrazando y besando a una mujer" me contó y no quise interrumpirla, quería saber más sobre lo que le había pasado "Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por como estaba vestida" Me sonreía en el espejo, sentándose de lado de manera provocativa. Mientras que yo comenzaba a tragar en seco. Estaba como idiotizado, y es más con él espejo empañado.

Tanto ella como yo sabía lo que sucedía, sabíamos además lo que iba a suceder a continuación. En sus ojos leía a la perfección el deseo y la inesperada lujuria, ya no había más tristeza y mucho menos aquel rencor. No había necesidad de ser adivino para saber que mis ojos a través del retrovisor mostraban lo mismo. Una sonrisa juguetona bailo en sus labios rojos sin quitar sus ojos de mi persona.

"Dobla a la esquina, iremos a mi casa." Su voz había salido más a un ronroneo "Después de un par de tragos, veremos que es lo que pasa"

Combinar el alcohol junto con la inexplicable atracción que sentíamos ambos uno por el otro, nos llevo a un juego de caricias, besos apasionados y ardientes, y, sin lugar a dudas, sin ninguna prenda en nuestros cuerpos. En verdad ella era hermosa, en todo sentido de la palabra. Éramos dos extraños que jugábamos a amarnos, a llenar el vacío que sentía el otro, aunque…todo parecía ser lo contario. Solo se podía escuchar en esa habitación nuestros gemidos, nuestros susurros, y los nombres de ambos que eran susurrados o hasta gritados por el otro.

Mi mente comenzó a dentarse en la razón nuevamente, diciéndome a gritos que volviera a la realidad, diciéndome que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era nada más que una aventura. Pero toda clase de deseo fue remplazado por una ternura hacia la mujer que se encontraba en mis brazos…lastimada por un canalla que no la merecía, ni siquiera yo mismo creo que yo la merezca.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sueños en la cama? _

Me pregunté en mi afán para aclarar lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

"Lamento haber insistido que vinieras acá" me dijo, mientras se encogió entre mis brazos "yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada" le dije. "Ambos queríamos ¿No es verdad? "

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciándolo con su mano de forma suave y decidida. El silencio en la habitación era tal que se podía escuchar a la respiración de ambos. Yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando aquel momento, aunque en el interior me carcomía la conciencia a sabiendas que estaba siéndole infiel a mí propia novia.

"Me contaste, mientras bebíamos, que tienes novia ¿Cómo es ella?" no dejo de acariciarme el pecho, era una sensación agradable. Suspiré. No quería dañar el momento recordando que tenía una novia por la cual en estos momentos debería estar preocupada por mi, o echando chispas de la rabia que tenía hacia mí.

"Sakura…no creo que sea…"

"Hazlo…solo dime como es ella, no pasa nada"

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente para tener una imagen mental de mi novia, Tomoyo. Acaricié mientras tanto los cabellos castaños de Sakura tratando de suavizar sus emociones.

"Ella… Ella es una mujer de corazón noble, amable, además de amorosa. Cabellos negros ondulados, y ojos azules, de un extraña tonalidad, amatista así le llama ella" Sakura pareció tensarse en mis brazos "Aunque últimamente por mi horario, y demás, no he podido estar con ella siempre y siento que ha aparecido un abismo entre nosotros" reí, pero no sonó alegre, sino amarga "Que ironía, tú sufres por alguien que no te merece y yo sufro por el abismo de la persona que supuestamente quiero tiene entre nosotros"

"Syaoran…" me dijo mientras me levantaba un poco, algo en sus ojos me decía que ocultaba algo, para mí ella era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Se mordió de forma insegura el labio inferior. "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

"Me encantaría, ¿Cuándo…?"

"Ahora, en estos momentos"

Le miré confundido, ¿Ahora? Arquee una ceja al ver que esta se levantaba de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, ¿Qué me estaba ocultado?

"¿Sakura, tienes algo que decirme?" ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se vestía "Me estas ocultando algo…lo sé"

"Simplemente quiero salir" me sonrió de lado, de forma nerviosa "Quiero salir contigo, y vean que no estoy sola, vamos"

Me persuadió varias veces, hasta que cedí ante sus pucheros infantiles y terriblemente adorables para alguien como yo que caí rendido a los pies de una mujer como ella. Me dijo que iríamos al mismo bar que la había ido a buscar, yo aun algo confundido seguí sus ordenes hasta llegar al bar donde estaba.

"Cuando me dijiste sobre tu novia, pensé de inmediato que…"me miró de frente dejándome ver esos ojos enmarcados por pestañas largas "…No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" me dijo, mientras entrábamos al local. La música estridente se hizo escuchar a mí alrededor, había muchas personas bailando en la pista, muchas de ella prácticamente estaban haciendo el amor en la pista. Sakura tomo firmemente mi mano mientras me guiaba hasta llevarme a una zona un poco más tranquila, en donde se había mesas y asientos forrados de terciopelo.

Y precisamente como ella había dicho el hombre, de cabello obscuros de extraños tonos azulados y lentes, además de tener ojos color zafiro, se encontraba abrazando a la mujer…mas yo reconocí de inmediato el cabello negro ondulado de esa mujer y cuando sus ojos amatista se fijaron en el hombre de la barra eran de un amatista intenso…

"Tomoyo…" susurré.

"Lo siento, Syaoran" me dijo Sakura, mientras acariciaba mi hombro.

Y supe en verdad que esta ciudad, a pesar de ser una de las más habitadas en el mundo, era chica y que el destino era demasiado grande. Negué varias veces en mi cabeza aquel espectáculo que se encontraba frente mis ojos. La supuesta mujer que yo quería, la cual ella también supuestamente me quería, me estaba engañando con alguien. A pesar de ello, no sentía nada, no estaba molesto, no me sentía triste…y eso me hizo entender que lo que sentía por Tomoyo no era tan fuerte y comencé a dudar si en realidad había sentido antes algo por ella.

Los días pasaron, al igual que las noches las cosas entre Tomoyo y yo no pudieron estar más tensas, al parecer ella comenzaba a sospechar lo que yo sabía sobre su engaño y trataba por todos sus medios remediarlo aunque, claro, yo no era de mucha ayuda para que ella realizara su cometido.

Desde aquella noche ella y ese hombre, que poco después descubrí que se llamaba Eriol, jugaron a engañarnos a nuestras espaldas, mía y las de Sakura. Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto, a pesar de que suene irónico. El engaño de ambos infieles nos han dado la oportunidad de conocernos.

Manejé hasta llegar a la entrada del bar, miré mi reloj las diez y punto, sonreí al ver como salía ella del bar y cuando me vio una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Como siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar. La verdad es que no podemos juzgar a esos dos infieles que se encontraban en esos momentos en el bar, porque nosotros no somos tan santos como deberíamos ser.

"¿A dónde desea ir?" le pregunté a ella con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, mirándola desde el retrovisor. Ella sin poder evitarlo me dibujo la misma sonrisa.

"A mi casa"

**Fin…**

* * *

Dedicado a mi amiga Melanie que esta siempre apoyandome a seguir con mis impulsos en la escritura, aunque no sea muy buena en escrbiendo como ella.

¡Hola! Buenas noches, buenos días, buenas tardes. (De acuerdo la hora en que lo hayan leído)

Este es mi primer One-shot, o Song-fic que he hecho, espero que les guste, se me ocurrió dizque a hoy 20 de diciembre, escuchando la canción del mismo nombre mientras estaba cocinando, la verdad es que amo esta canción. No sé muy bien si alguien más ha escrito algo igual, pero bueno…lo he intentado y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Que pasen felices fiestas!

Atte: Aiko


End file.
